board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XVII
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XVII is a Save My contest run by Leonhart4. It is the seventeenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules - You personally (No bots/scripts/lending of accounts) can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Ambiguous (i.e. "Cid" or "Cloud") or "If X, then Y" saves will not count. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, no rallying, no post deletion/editing (unless correcting an update), no spoiler tags. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only LeonhartFour can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes an accidental lawyering you will be banned for one round for the first offense, with an increase of one round for each subsequent offense. - You will have exactly one hour after the final save is made to discover a lawyering. If one is not found in that time, the result will stand, even if a lawyering exists. - Community Rule is in effect. Deliberate rules violations will result in bans. The Results 1. Adelbert Steiner 2. Lightning 3. Sephiroth 4. Squall Leonhart 5. Cecil Harvey 6. Red Mage 7. Agnes Oblige 8. Rufus Shinra 9. Jecht 10. Vincent Valentine 11. Kain Highwind 12. Yuffie Kisaragi 13. Edea Lee 14. Red XIII 15. Faris Scherwiz 16. Irvine Kinneas 17. Cloud Strife 18. Tyro 19. Kefka Palazzo 20. Zidane Tribal 21. Rydia of Mist 22. Agrias Oaks 23. Adelle 24. Aerith Gainsborough 25. Freya Crescent 26. Cid Pollendina 27. Golbez 28. Rikku 29. Tidus 30. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 31. Gaius van Baelsar 32. Oerba Dia Vanille 33. Celes Chere 34. Seymour Guado 35. Laguna Loire 36. Auron 37. Locke Cole 38. Mephilia Venus 39. Terra Branford 40. Gippal 41. Tifa Lockhart 42. Oerba Yun Fang 43. Kuja 44. Gilgamesh 45. Mog 46. Ashelia “Ashe” B’nargin Dalmasca 47. Ultros 48. Galuf Halm Baldesion 49. Y’shtola 50. Rinoa Heartilly 51. Yuna 52. Edgar Figaro 53. Cidolfas Orlandu 54. Basch fon Ronsenburg 55. Eiko Carol 56. Beatrix 57. Shadow 58. Wakka 59. Ace 60. Delita Hyral 61. Zell Dincht 62. Firion 63. Quistis Trepe 64. Fran 65. Balthier Bunansa 66. Vivi Ornitier 67. Sazh Katzroy 68. Interceptor 69. Hope Estheim 70. Edge 71. Garland 72. Cloud of Darkness 73. Headmaster Cid Kramer 74. Kadaj 75. Bartz Klauser 76. Fujin 77. Zack Fair 78. Tiz Arrior 79. Cid Highwind 80. Anima 81. Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa 82. Lulu 83. Bahamut 84. Odin 85. Barret Wallace 86. Tristam 87. Chocobo 88. Aki Ross 89. Rude 90. Serah Farron 91. Dad 92. Paine 93. Cissnei 94. Selphie Tilmitt 95. Shantotto 96. Luneth 97. Exdeath 98. Wiegraf Folles 99. Ashley Riot 100. Gabranth Category:Save My